pixie hollow in love
by GriffinAngelOfDarkness
Summary: femslash vidia/clarion


Un pequeño tornado cruzó rápidamente por la plaza de la primavera, provocando unos cuantos desajustes en las preparaciones. Era ya el segundo año de Tinkerbell en la tierra de las hadas, y este año había suplicado un millón de veces a hada Mary para que la dejara ir de nuevo, lo cual aun estaban discutiendo.

Tras el tornado, viajaban unos destellos dorados, lo cual hizo aviso a las hadas de que era la reina Clarion.

La reina se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Vidia, tocó suavemente, pero no hubo respuesta, así que volvió a llamar, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta, no tuvo más remedio que entrar por su cuenta, pero al hacerlo, se sorprendió por el espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

Vidia estaba tirada en el suelo, abrasando sus piernas, y con la cara enterrada entre sus brazos, estaba, llorando.

Tal acto sorprendió a la reina, pero eso no la desvió de su propósito original, lentamente se acerco al hada más joven, y poco a poco puso su mano en el hombro de Vidia, obligándola a levantar su cabeza hasta que la miraba. Acto seguido, la reina obligo al hada a levantarse, le secó sus lagrimas y después de varios minutos de silencio, por fin habló.

-¿Puedo preguntarte porque saliste volando así?

Vidia se mordió el labio, nerviosa de lo que hiba a contestar, pero la reina esperó paciente hasta que el hada joven se dispuso a hablar.

-N...no quería estar cerca de…

-¿de quién?

-olvídelo

-Vidia…será mejor que me lo digas ahora

-no quería, no quiero estar cerca de…de…

-dímelo ya!

- de usted ¿contenta? No quiero estar cerca de usted! Así que le agradecería que me dejara en paz!- gritó, furiosa, y acto seguido corrió a encerrarse en su baño.

La reina estaba impresionada, nunca antes le habían dicho tal cosa y mucho menos la habían gritado, nunca nadie le había tratado igual, pero ella ya sabía que el hada más joven estaba llena de sorpresas, así que, sabiendo que Vidia escuchaba, despareció de ahí.

Vidia estaba sentada en el lomo de una paloma que llevaba las cestas con las pinturas, esperando a que el ministro de la primavera diera la señal para partir a tierra firme, cuando por fin dieron la señal, sintió un par de ojos en su espalda, cuando volteo, se dio cuenta de que la reina Clarion no dejaba de verla, lo cual la hizo estar muy incómoda.

La reina se quedo ahí hasta que perdió de vista a las hadas, una en particular.

La reina se sentaba en el borde de su cama, esperando a su fiel amiga, hada Mary, habían quedado para tomar el té, su mente se perdía en pensamientos, uno en particular, el de aquella noche, las palabras de Vidia resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza, hasta que un pequeño golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante

Hada Mary entró en la habitación y saludó alegremente a su vieja amiga.

10 minutos después, dos tazas humeantes de té se servían en la mesa, con ambas hadas platicando de las preparaciones (prematuras) del verano. Estuvieron hablando durante media hora, y sus tés, ya estaban a la mitad. Sin darse cuenta, fueron cambiando de tema hasta que la reina preguntó por Tinkerbell.

-ella está muy bien, suplicó mucho por ir a tierra firme-dijo tomando un sorbo de su tasa-y a ti ¿cómo te fue?-preguntó

-¿Cómo me fue con qué?-pregunto extrañada

-con Vidia

-ah…eso…-la reina se mordió el labio inferior, un tema muy delicado había sido violado

-sí,..Eso, ¿y bien?

-bueno…pudo haber ido mejor-contesto rápidamente la monarca

-¿porque que paso?

-nada

-Clarion…

-está bien, te lo diré…cuando entre en la casa, ella estaba llorando, así que la ayude a levantarse y secarse sus lagrimas, y le pregunte porque había huido así, y ella me contesto…que…-esas palabras eran muy dolorosas para ella

-¿qué, que te dijo?

-me dijo…que...Era porque…n…no…no quería estar cerca…de mi

-¿que!, ¿pero porque?

-no…no lo se

-eso está mal, ¿Por qué no la castigaste, o hiciste algo?, nadie debe hablarte así…

-porque no pude…simplemente…no pude

-¿pero…porque?

-no lo…ah…no lo sé, quise pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo

-pero Clarion, ella no puede hablarte así nomas

-lo sé, pero, ya no quise discutir mas, todo lo que quería era alejarme de ahí, poder pensar, pero…Entonces…todo fue peor

-¿por?

-porque cuando la vi alejarse en el lomo de esa paloma, solo tenía deseos de frenar de inmediato a esa ave, poder…hablar con ella…Mary…no sé que me está pasando

-ay querida, te está pasando lo mismo que a mí con Lyria

-y… ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Lyria?

-bueno…Estamos saliendo

-¿qué? ¿Desde cuándo, como paso?

-bueno…ella llegó un día al taller y me dio las gracias por ir a sus funciones, luego se acerco mas y mas…y luego…me besó

-¿así nada mas?

-sip

-¿y yo soy la que me dejo?

-jajá, bueno querida, yo no soy la reina, tu si lo eres, y una reina muuuuuyyyy enamorada eh?

-¿Qué? ¿Enamorada, yo?

-si tu, de Vidia

-claro que no, eso es ilógico Mary

-Clarion! No hay nada más difícil de sentir que el amor, tu lo sientes, y eso es muy bello, no lo dejes ir, eso que sientes por Vidia es muy lindo, y puro

-pero…yo…no puedo estar enamorada de ella… ¿o, si?

-jmjm, querida, por supuesto que sí-contestó volando hacia la puerta- una cosa más- dijo antes de irse- no dejes que Vidia se vaya de tu vida porque no sabes cuándo volverá- y dicho esto le guiñó el ojo a la reina y desapareció en la oscuridad

Clarion no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama dormida, estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso…

_Clarion estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, mirando a los ojos a Vidia, acababa de regresar de tierra firme y había mandado traerla de inmediato, ninguna decía nada, solo se miraban la una a la otra, de pronto la escena se torno negra, y cuando regreso la visibilidad, Vidia estaba sobre Clarion, la había tumbado en la cama y ahora sonreía maliciosamente _

_-¿tanto me extrañaste, amor?_

_AMOR, esa palabra, no, no pudo haberla dicho ¿o sí? De pronto Clarion sintió la respiración de Vidia en su cara, el hada más joven acercaba su cara a la de Clarion…y entonces…_ despertó.

Estaba agitada, y respiraba entrecortadamente, miro su reloj despertador y se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde para su reunión con el consejo, así que rápidamente se levantó, se bañó y se vistió.

La reunión había sido muy aburrida, nadie decía nada fuera de lo común, así que Clarion se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos, y la escena de su casi beso con Vidia, vino como un relámpago a su mente, hasta que el sonido de una trompeta la devolvió a la realidad.

-majestad, solo quería informarle que ya están llegando las hadas de tierra firme

-maravilloso, gracias viola, puedes retirarte

-con permiso majestad, ministros

-así que ¿Tinkerbell fue de nuevo a tierra firme?-pregunto el ministro del otoño a hada Mary

-oh, no ministro, ella se quedó aquí, lo cual me ha traído muchos problemas

-¿por qué? querida cuéntanos-dijo el (la) ministro del verano

-bueno, para resumir, ella se queja todo el día, y por más que intento calmarla, no deja de hacer berrinche y tirar las herramientas

-jajá, así que al final de cuentas, resulto ser toda una niña ¿eh?-dijo el (la) ministro del invierno

-si así es- dijo con un suspiro Hada Mary

-bueno, será mejor que vayamos a recibir a nuestras hadas- intervino la reina.

Se acercaban a la tierra de las hadas, y Vidia sintió como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima, después de todo, llevar la primavera a tierra firme era el más difícil de todos los cambios de estaciones.

Cuando aterrizaron, Vidia pudo distinguir a lo lejos uno de los destellos dorados de la reina, por lo que rápidamente se ocultó en un arbusto, lo suficientemente lejos para que la reina no la viera, pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que decía.

La reina buscó con la vista a Vidia mientras decía su habitual discurso, pero por más que intentó, no la encontró

Una vez más, Clarion no dejaba de girar en su cama y soñar con lo mismo…

_Vidia estaba sobre Clarion, y ahora sonreía maliciosamente _

_-¿tanto me extrañaste, amor?_

_Clarion sintió la respiración de Vidia en su cara, ella acercaba su cara a la de Clarion…y _despertó.

-de nuevo ese sueño, ¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿realmente estoy tan enamorada de ella como para seguir soñando esto?

-¿Qué quieres decir con "seguir soñando esto"?- preguntó el (la) ministro del invierno entrando en la habitación

-olvídalo querida ¿Qué quieres decir con "estoy tan enamorada de ella"?- intervino el (la) ministro del verano entrando después de su compañera

-¿qué hacen aquí?-preguntó sorprendida la reina

-ayudándote con apoyo moral querida- contestó el (la) ministro del verano

-así es- comentó la otra

-bueno, gracias,…lindo vestido sakina- dijo dirigiéndose a el (la) ministro del verano

- gracias querida, Ghulabji lo hiso- dijo señalando hacia el (la) ministro del invierno

- ya se a quien la voy a pedir mis vestidos de ahora en adelante

-no hice gran cosa, solo cosí unas telas con otras y ya

-Ghulabji, en serio es hermoso, no seas tan tímida querida- dijo sakina sentándose junto a ella

-bueno, ¿vas a contestarnos o no Clarion?- dijo Ghulabji cambiando de tema rápidamente

-bueno, es que…mm…eh estado soñando con esto solo desde ayer así que no creo que sea tan grave

-vamos querida, puedes contarnos todo- dijo insistiendo sakina

- pero no sin mi- comentó una cuarta voz en la puerta, era Hada Mary

-Mary, es bueno verte- comentó Clarion

-gracias, lo mismo digo para todas

- ¿así que hay reunión?- Preguntó el ministro del otoño asomándose por la puerta

-solo de chicas Nephamael – dijo Ghulabji aventándole una almohada

-ok, ok entiendo –dijo cubriéndose la cara

-no puede ser, ¿tan temprano y ya están destruyendo la habitación de Clarion?- comentó el ministro de la primavera

-creíamos que descansarías hasta más tarde Roiben, después de todo el viaje-dijo hada Mary

-bueno, la verdad no estoy tan cansado- contestó

-¿ya se van?- dijo sakina haciendo señas de retirarse-luego contamos el chisme, pero por ahora, chuchu

-ok, ok, vamos Roiben, déjalas con su reunión de chicas

-Nephamael…

-ok, ahora que ya se fueron, podemos seguir con lo nuestro

-Ghulabji tiene razón, cuéntanos todo querida- dijo sakina dirigiéndose a Clarion

-bueno…mm…

-espera! Comienza por decir de quien estas enamorada

-mejor no me ayudes Mary

-ella tiene razón querida

-sakina déjala que cuente los hechos en el orden que quiera

-gracias Ghulabji, como hiba diciendo, hace unos días, tuve un pequeño problema con un hada de vuelo veloz, me dijo que no quería estar cerca de mí, así que me fui de ahí, pero solo empeoré las cosas, porque cuando partió a tierra firme, yo solo, solo, deseaba detenerla, sé que es difícil creer que yo este enamorada, y más de una chica pero…

-nada de eso, después de todo, todas aquí pasamos por eso alguna vez- dijo Ghulabji

-¿qué?- dijeron al unísono Clarion y Mary

-vamos queridas, todas sabemos, que Mary esta con Lyria, y ahora sabemos que Clarion está enamorada de esa chica llamada Vidia- dijo sakina

-¿pero, y ustedes? Recuerden que dijeron TODAS- dijo Clarion

- así es, entre nosotras-contestó Ghulabji tomando la mano de sakina

-¿enserio?, genial – comentó hada Mary

-y entonces ¿con que soñaste Clarion?

-bueno…mm…soñé con que ella…me besaba

-¿quieres decir que aun no lo ha hecho?- dijo Ghulabji

-no, Clarion apenas se acaba de dar cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Vidia

-pero, ¿entonces porque no se lo has dicho querida?-preguntó sakina

-porque he tenido miedo de…de que me odie más de lo que ya lo hace

-tonterías, ella debe saberlo, y así puede decidir qué hacer

-Ghulabji tiene razón querida, ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que ir a nuestro nidito de amor, a cambiarnos para el festival- dijo sakina y salieron juntas tomadas de la mano

-se ven bien juntas- dijo Clarion cuando se fueron las ministros

-así se verían tu y Vidia

-no empieces Mary

-es la verdad, es más, sabes que te quiero y que me molesta verte así, así que si no se lo dices hoy después del festival, se lo diré yo

-pero

-nada de peros, eh dicho

-*suspiro* está bien

- de acuerdo, con permiso, también debo cambiarme

-adiós, y gracias por ser una buena amiga

-de nada- contestó saliendo de la habitación

El festival no fue nada fuera de lo común, pero Vidia no se fijaba en ello, si no en la mirada de la reina que aunque viajaba por todos los rincones, al final de cuentas, siempre terminaba posada en ella.

La reina quería ocultar su mirada, así que empezó a recorrer todos los rincones con ella, pero no podía dejar de ver a Vidia, y cuando volteo a verla de nuevo, sus miradas se encontraron y así permanecieron durante unos buenos 5 minutos.

La reina Clarion estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, esperando a Vidia, había mandado traerla después de que hubiera terminado el festival.

Sus pensamientos estaban entrelazados, hasta que un golpe en la puerta la saco de ellos.

Viola entró con cuidado y seguida por Vidia

-aquí esta Vidia su majestad

-gracias viola, puedes retirarte

-con permiso

-buenas noches Vidia

-buenas noches majestad-dijo entre dientes

-se que no quieres estar aquí y lo entiendo, pero realmente necesito hablar contigo

-está bien la escucho-contestó mas calmadamente

-bueno…Em.…primero ¿cómo te fue en tierra firme?

-bien, supongo, excepto porque Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn y Silvermist, no dejaban de mencionar lo malo que era no tener a Tinkerbell, y todo eso, y no dejaban trabajar muy bien que digamos

-bueno, supongo que tendré que hablar con las cinco después

-¿las cinco?

-sí, es que Tinkerbell ah estado haciéndole berrinche a hada Mary, y también tengo que arreglar eso

-¿lo ve? Tinkerbell no es más que una niña

-si tienes razón querida, y una niña muy berrinchuda

Ambas rieron y por un momento, la tensión se fue.

Vidia tomó asiento enseguida de Clarion, y empezaron a platicar sobre cosas como esa, hasta que a Vidia le vino algo a la memoria

-y…Em... ¿Por qué me mando traer?

-ah…es que…

-¿está todo bien?-preguntó preocupada

-si querida, todo bien…

-¿y entonces?

-bueno…quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué no querías estar cerca de mi?

-oh,…es que…era mucha tensión

-¿tensión?

-sí, estar cerca de usted es mucha tensión para mi

-pero ¿Por qué?

-porque…

-¿sí?-preguntó esperanzada

-porque… me siento rara, cuando la vi abrazada al ministro del otoño, me sentí…muy mal…por eso hui así

-pero, ¿Por qué ibas a sentirte mal?

-porque, yo…creo que…estoy…enamorada de…usted…yo sé que me va a odiar y-

-shhhhhh- dijo Clarion interrumpiéndola y poniéndole un dedo en la boca- yo nunca podría odiarte, al contrario, me sentí muy mal cuando me dijiste que no querías estar cerca de mí, y cuando te fuiste a tierra firme, sentí que una parte de mi se fue contigo, y eh estado soñando con…

-¿con que?

-con que me besabas

Vidia no supo que contestar ante tal declaración, pero algo en su interior le dijo que debía hacer ese sueño realidad

-entonces, creo que su sueño se hará realidad majestad

-¿qué? ¿A qué te?- pero fue interrumpida por un par de labios en los suyos, se sorprendió al principio pero después se dejó llevar por el calor de los labios de Vidia.

No había ninguna obligación solo el calor y el suspiro que escapó de ambas.

Al separarse se quedaron mirando a los ojos de la otra.

-creo que, mejor me voy – dijo Vidia levantándose, pero una mano la detuvo

-no, por favor, no te vayas

-pero… ¿Qué van a decir los ministros si me ven aquí?

-nada, no tienen por qué decir nada, después de todo, el ministro de la primavera y el del otoño fueron amigovios alguna vez, claro ahora solo son amigos, la del invierno y la del verano también son pareja, y hada Mary está saliendo con Lyria, no veo porque deban de decir algo

-wow, nunca creí que conocería esta parte de los ministros, aunque claro, lo de hada Mary y Lyria ya lo sabia

-¿entonces puedes quedarte?

-no lo sé, tengo trabajo y- esta vez fue Vidia quien se sorprendió con un par de labios en los suyos, pero por desgracia (o tal vez no tanta) perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de la reina

-lo siento- dijo Vidia separando sus labios de los de la reina

-no te disculpes-dijo la reina entrecortadamente- está bien- añadió volviendo a besar a Vidia, pero esta vez mas apasionadamente, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vidia y atrayéndola más a ella.

Tinkerbell, estaba sentada en su taller, cuando recibió la visita de Vidia

-hola Tink

-hola Vidia ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-bueno, vine a ver a hada Mary, pero primero quiero pedirte un favor

-¿sí?

-si viene la reina Clarion, no le digas que estoy por aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-entendido

-gracias Tink

-Vidia!-exclamó hada Mary escondiendo algo detrás de ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a preguntarte si sabes que le gustaría a la reina

-oh! Bueno…mm…no no lo sé, jajá- dijo nerviosamente

-claaaroo (~. ~), Bueno gracias- dijo a punto de salir, pero antes se giro y añadió- ah por cierto, Lyria te está buscando

-oh…mm…gracias

-¿Tinkerbell?

-oh! Reina Clarion, ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-bueno, estoy buscando a Vidia, ¿la has visto?

-Em…no

-Tinkerbell…

-en serio, no la eh visto jajá

-claaaroo, (~. ~) Gracias

La reina estaba sentada en una silla frente a su escritorio cuando tocaron en su puerta

-adelante

La puerta se abrió y hada Mary entró

-Oh Mary, eres tú

-sí, sé que no soy quien esperabas pero tengo que hablar contigo

-sí, ¿de qué?

- de que…mm…Lyria quiere invitarme a cenar

- eso es fantástico, felicidades

-gracias, bueno, solo quería que estuvieras al tanto, así que me voy- dijo volando hacia la puerta-ah, por cierto, no te preocupes, Vidia te invitara tarde o temprano- añadió y luego salió

-*suspiro* ojala fuera cierto

De repente sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura, lo cual la hizo gritar, pero una mano le tapó la boca, y sintió unos labios en su cuello…

-y es cierto- dijo una voz soltándola

-Vidia, casi me matas del susto- dijo enojada dándose la vuelta

-lo siento

-no, nada de lo siento, esto no te lo voy a perdonar

-¿en serio?, ¿ni siquiera con esto?- dijo tomándola de la cintura y besándola

-de acuerdo, tal vez con eso lo consideraría

-¿tal vez?

-bueno, depende, si haces algo que realmente deseo y necesito, te perdono

-y ¿Qué es eso tan deseado?

-deseo y necesito que…te quedes a dormir aquí

-de acuerdo

-¿en serio?

-si

La reina Clarion y Vidia estaban sentadas en un sofá en la habitación de Clarion

-bien, será mejor que nos acostemos ¿no crees?-preguntó Clarion

-sip

-Bien, vamos- dijo Clarion levantándose y acostándose en su cama, pero al ver que Vidia no la seguía se preocupó

-¿estás bien?

-si

-entonces ¿Por qué no vienes?

-porque yo te prometí que hiba a dormir aquí, pero nunca dije que hiba a dormir en la misma cama que tu

-pe…pero, creí que…

-lo sé, se lo que creíste y estas en lo correcto, solo estoy bromeando

-bueno, basta de bromas y ven acá

-como diga majestad

Vidia caminó hasta ella y con cuidado se metió también en la cama.  
Se sorprendió cuando la reina la abrasó, pero pocos segundos después le devolvió el abrazo.

La reina y Vidia paseaban por la tierra de las hadas, tomadas de la mano, ya todas las hadas sabían que estaba pasando entre ellas, y ya lo habían aceptado.

Se detuvieron en la rama de un gran árbol que tenía una gran y hermosa flor y miraron la tierra de las hadas, hasta que Vidia sintió un tirón en su mano y se giro para ver a Clarion.

Clarion lo único que quería en ese momento era besar a Vidia, no pedía nada más.

Vidia se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.


End file.
